Oil and Water
by Siah1
Summary: Blossom Utonium goes to River brooks high. She's the only teen to not own her own boat. The only teen whose parents are not millionaires and the only teen to be accepted from a scholarship. At least she was, now River Brooks high for the elite has merged with Pokey Oaks high for the public. Its a war between rich and poor, good and bad. What side can she possibly choose.
"I can't believe we have to share our beautiful marble hallways with the muck of the commoners" a girl with a deep scowl and even deeper brown freckles complained. She rolled her big brown eyes and continued to fix her puffy curls.

The locker next to her slammed shut and another redheads scowling face appeared. She narrowed her pink eyes and flipped her waist long hair out of her face " Glad to know what my bestfriend thinks of me".

" You know I didn't mean it like that, you were here before the merger so you don't count. Scholarship kids are never lumped with charity cases. You worked hard to get here. It's them I'm worried about" After quickly fixing her skirt and applying a second coat of lip gloss, the puffy haired girl glared at any newcomer who dared to look their way.

"Stop that, Princess you're scaring them". The pink eyed girl replied.

"That's the point Blossom, do you realise how crowded classes will be now. Plus the board is letting the Pokey Oaks athletes try out for Riverbrooks teams. My cheer squad will be ruined".

"Well my-

" Calm down Princess, the Pokey Oaks cheerleader most likely won't even want to try out for Riverbrooks Cheer Squad. I don't know if you've noticed but they're not exactly happy about the merger either." A blonde boy with dark blue eyes said while walking up to the duo. His name was Boomer and like Princess he was a rich socialite the standard for Riverbrooks student body. He was accompanied with two boys. One with spiky black hair and forest green eyes. The other with striking red eyes and long red hair tied in a loose ponytail. They were his two older brothers, Butch and Brick.

"Booms right besides they'll be to busy begging me to fuck them" Butch cheekily replied.

Blossom scoffed and open her mouth but before she could reply Butch's arm snaked around her waist. "Aww come on Blossy don't be jealous, you know I'd still bone you over any bimbo". His reply was a quick smack of the head, that surprisingly didn't come from Blossom.

" How many times have I told you Pinky is not fuckable" Brick replied. Boomer snickered while Butch rubbed his now aching head.

"You're just mad because she'd rather fuck me over you anyday".

" I don't want to have intercourse with either of you".

"I could care less what you think Butch, If I wanted Pinky I would have had her ass last year".

."Not true", Butch huffed along with a blushing Blossom

"Of course it's true,I could make her speechless with a couple of words. Imagine what I would do with one night, more than you could do with a week".

Both Blossom and Butch glared at him outraged. Of course this time no one could cut Blossom off. "First of all I'm not a bullet point on your checklist to cross off. I'm a living breathing, human and I demand resp-mfm

"There" Brick replied as he broke their lips apart leaving Blossom speechless.

She repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, while Brick just laughed.

"See I told ya speechless and that's just from a kiss".

"She's speechless because you just sprung it on her" Boomer scoffed.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Okay Bromeo show me whats a speechless girl after a kiss looks like then".

Boomer rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded. Blossom could only stand in her paralyzed state as Boomer slowly walked over to her and gently grabbed her chin.

"Bloss, it's me Boomer. I need you to be completely aware and coherent for this okay".

Blossom still in her dazed state said nothing, this produced the biggest laugh from Brick and even a small chuckle from Butch.

Boomer now a bit irritated at Blossoms lack of attention lightly pulled at her ponytail and snapped his fingers. Immediately Blossoms eyes focused, she was so confused. She didn't understand why Brick had kissed her, she thought he hated her. He was so...close. It was then that she noticed Boomer was just as close as Brick was earlier. And before she could realize what was happening it was too late.

As soon as Boomer noticed she was aware of their proximity he kissed her. His kiss was different from Brick. Brick completely devoured her, he took every piece of her essence in that one minute. Boomer was gentle, he fondled her soul and played with her heartstrings. He was giving just as much as he was taking. Completely different from Brick but still took he took her breath away.

"That's how" Boomer said once he finished the kiss. Once again Blossom was left in a paralyzed state.

Brick shrugged his shoulders, "While I still don't think Pinky would fuck you, I never doubted your kissing skill. I doubted Butch's".

Butch growled " I could do that". He inched closer to Blossom and given the state she was in, he just might have kissed her. Well he would have if Princess didn't place her notebook in front of him.

"Uh Uh no more kissing Blossom today, she has a tutoring session and a group project not to mention the welcoming speech in like two minutes. No smooches, hugs or any other nasty pda tricks you can think of".

" Hmm okay no more nasty pda tricks on Pinky, alright guys." Brick ordered.

Both boys nodded, though neither looked sincere.

Princess glared at them suspiciously and thought of them best way to crudely point out how untrustworthy they looked. Unfortunately before she could Bricks husky voice let out a low chuckle and broke her train of thought.

"But that doesn't mean no more nasty pda tricks on you right Princess" Brick asked. He quickly took advantage of Princess unbalanced stance and pulled her into him. With their bodies crushed together, Princes swore she could feel...everything. Her blush matched Bricks hat and her heart was in overdrive.

As he lingered his mouth close to hers , she swore she was seeing the light and just as his lip barely touched her own she heard his soft chuckle.

" The bells gonna ring in 2.5 seconds, if you want it take it".

Princess tried to ask what he meant but was cut off by the loud bell that signaled the assembly was about to begin. Before she could blink Brick was far away from her,dragging a still dazed Blossom up the steps and into the auditorium.

When they reached behind the curtain Blossom was still dazed much to Bricks annoyance.

"Come on Pinky, Booms not that good. And anyways we need to get the school all unified and shit. You were president at Pokey oaks two years ago so I think you should do the most talking" Brick mumbled. He tried shaking her, snapping his fingers and calling her the notorious nickname he gave her. After two minutes the curtain began to rise. "Fine you know what stay there, public humiliation should be a fitting punishment".

Before the curtain could completely rise Brick ran to the other side of the room leaving Blossom alone.

"And now your co presidents Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium" the announcer yelled. The crowd began to cheer including the some of the Pokey Oaks students. Sure they didn't want to merge with the rich snobs but at least they had their old president back.

" Uh I mean one of your co-presidents Blossom Utonium" the announcer yelled. His reply was a loud cheer from half of students and still silent dazed stare from Blossom.

The announcer awkwardly laughed and repeated her name as someone from the crowd threw a large bald up candy wrapper at her face.

That definitely woke her up.

"Huh". Blossom mumbled as she stared into the room of various teens.

"Um Blossom your speech" a teacher from the sidelines whispered.

" Wheres Brick this is suppose to be a dual speech" she whispered back. Her reply was a confused shrug and an awkward cough from the crowd.

"Okay! Get it together Blossom. You can do this alone" she mumbled to herself. Although she really didn't believe it. She was very unsure of herself at the moment..

Sure she was well liked among the Poke Oaks students two years ago, but she knew when she left she had lost some of their respect. Their beloved President, the only person to really keep the school afloat, left them the minute she got a scholarship to Riverbrooks high. Blossom was more than the president, she honestly was like the student principal. She counted the schools money, kept track of sponsorships and made sure the school's average was above the termination line. It's no coincidence the Pokey Oaks High closed a year after she left.

Then there was Riverbrooks high student body. When she first got there a year ago, she was constantly bullied and ridiculed. Being the first scholarship kid wasn't exactly popular among the students. It wasn't until later last year did she become friends with Princess and while that did elevate her popularity, her choice to run for this year's president did not.

Brick had been President for two years, he was the first freshman president. Everybody loved him, so no one dared run against him. When Brick found out Blossom was running, he blew up at her and told her she was making the biggest mistake of her life. When they both won, he lost it and nearly resigned all together.

In the beginning of their presidency together, Brick would sabotage Blossom by leaving her to address issues alone. He knew she wasn't as familiar with the school as he was. And he knew the student body, especially the girls prefered him. Eventually Blossom confronted him about it. Of Course her initial mood was anger but suddenly as she confessed how unsure she was she began to cry. After that Brick publicly showed his support for his co-president and helped her with all the issues in the school, that was in August. It was now October and for the life of her Blossom couldn't understand why he would be back to his old tricks.

After taking a quick deep breath she looked out to the crowd and smiled with the grace of a politician." Welcome ex- students of Pokey Oaks High! I'm Blossom Utonium. I'm not only the co president here at Riverbrook High but I'm an ex Pokey oaks student as well. I'm super excited to see some familiar faces and definitely can't wait to see my old and new friends meet each other. I see some of you already have". She winked at a couple who was far too preoccupied in themselves to even understand her speech.

Then she beamed from the large laugh it gave the audience. " But seriously guys, we at RiverBrooks high are super excited to have you here. I speak for the entire student body when I say we have no problem showing you guys around and helping you adjust to your classes. I know you'll have a great school year and a blessed life. Goooo Riverbrooks Racoons".

As she ended the speech some Riverbrooks high teens howled and cupped 'raccoon eyes' over there faces. It was truly a great show of school spirit, she even saw some ex-Pokey Oaks students join.

While she was a bit unprepared she did a great job. Still, Blossom couldn't help but be angry at Brick, and when she and Princess reached his locker she let him have it.

" I can't believe you that was the worst speech I have ever given. How could you leave me there by myself. You are the rudest, meanest-

Brick rolled his eyes and sneered at her , " Your were a fucking dazed mess. I tried to wake you up but I guess you were to busy thinking of Ole Boom here".

While Boomer beamed at this, Blossom froze. She had forgotten all about the kisses after delivering such unprepared speech. And while it was true Boomer kiss had been nice. The moment their lips broke apart she could only compare it to the kiss she received five minutes before it. So honestly while Brick was trying to wake her out of her daze she was thinking of a kiss. But that kiss definitely was not from Boomer.

But she wasn't about to let Brick know that.

With a red face and a high temper she yelled," I bet you didn't do anything but call me that ridiculous nickname.I was in shock and you knew it".

Brick scoffed at her and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a still smug Boomer.

"Not that I don't love how sprung you were from the kiss Bloss. But why were you so dazed, I mean for most girls it usually last a minute or so before they snap out of it. You didn't really contribute to the kiss much either, so honestly it wasn't the best kiss I could give you. Wait don't tell me dear Bricky here gave you your first kiss".

At this Brick smirked. Soon her group of friends began to pesture her with chuckles and happy "Was he" .

Red faced Blossom could do nothing but repeatedly open and close her mouth.

"Oh you totally were" Princes gawked as Blossom shot her a heated glare.

"Damn it Blossy I wanted to be your first" Butch huffed. He then wolfishly grinned and slipped his arm around her waist. " Awe well atleast I know i'll be your first in another way".

His reply was another smack from Brick and laugh from Boomer.

"Pinky's not-

"Fuckable, yeah yeah I know douchebag" Butch replied.

Again the group broke in laughter but were quickly silenced by a small voice.

"Blossom", a teen with light brown hair and dark brown eyes said.

Suddenly Blossom threw her arms around him in a crushing hug, her embarrassment long forgotten. "Mikey".

The boy laughed and broke their hug to look at her. "You look good Ms. President. Finally started a regular sleeping pattern".

"Just learned how to cover my bags with concealer" Blossom replied. Instally the pair broke out into a fit of laughter which only could be interrupted by Princess loud cough.

"Oh sorry. Mike This is the co- president Brick Jojo, his two brothers Butch and Boomer. And last but not least this is my best friend Princess Morbucks. Guys this is one of my closest friends Mike Believe".

The boys replied with somewhat distant hellos while Princess just nodded her head.

"Ookaay, umm nice to meet you guys".

"Is it" Butch asked. He glared at the Poke Oaks football jersey slung across Mike's arms. He was never a fan of any opposing team, even one as beneath him as Pokey Oaks.

Blossom quickly shot him a glare, puzzled as to why he would be so rude to her old friend. Fortunately Mike understood and cleared it up for her.

"Sure is, I'm fairly sure we'll be on the same team so you won't have to glare at my Pokey Oaks jersey for much longer. Sad to let go of my Pokey Oaks Panda Jersey but Riverbrooks always had better football merchandise anyways. Least now I can get a sweater with my team on it".

Once he said this it was Bricks turn to glare. What made this Pokey Oaks trash think he was fit for Bricks team.

"I'm captain and let me tell you in order for you Polkie Dolts to be accepted you'll have to be actually talented. Not that fucking excuse of talent you displayed at the weak ass, poor ass school your so sad to let go of".

Boomer nodded along with his brother, as Princes grinned in satisfaction.

" Would you guys stop it. You're being really stupid right now. Mikes a great football player one of the best, he's more than talented. Blossom growled. She shot each one of her friends a strong glare before frantically apologizing to Mike.

Mike laughed and shook his head. "Don't sweat can't blame them for how they feel, though I'm pretty glad they didn't say this to Mitch".

" We're not fucking scared. We'll fucking say it to any of you Pokey Oaks" Butch replied.

Both Blossom and Mike ignored him though and continued their conversation. " Mitch, I haven't seen him since last years game. Against the seahawks remember that".

"Why were you even going to their games last year" Brick asked with a roll of the eyes.

Princess nodded. "He's right Blossom you were a Raccoon by that point. You didn't have to support them".

Unfortunately neither got a reply for Blossom was to focused on Mike.

"And then the dummy ask me 'Mike where's Twiggy' " Mike finished with a laugh. Easily Blossom fell into it with him, both leaning on eachother for support. Neither noticed the four glares now aimed their way.

"Haha thats so funny ,Bloss homeroom starts in twenty minutes we should go" Princess tried but still was ignored.

" Hey where is he, I have to hear about the twiggy incident from him. He's so cute when he gets embarrassed".Blossom asked.

Brick glowered at her while Boomer mouthed their conversation with funny faces. Butch had opted to rolling his eyes and pretending he wasn't there.

" Umm most likely with your sister. You know their never more than two feet away from each other. Actually I should probably find him before he gets in any trouble. Later Bloss", Mike replied.

That definitely got everyone's attention. Instantly three of her friends once leaning on the lockers had crowded around her.

"How old is she? Is she cute? Does she like blondes. I wonder if I could be her first kiss?" Boomer inquired.

"You never told me, some best friend" Princess whined.

" Woooo another Blossy at school, you know this merger is actually turning out to be a good thing" Butch yelled excitedly.

As her friends continued to ask about her secret sister Blossom tried her best to silence them. After being ignored for two minutes she yelled out a long "Shut Upppppp".

" Thank you. Yes I have two sisters-

"Two" Butch cried out excitedly.

Again the rest of her friends began to ask questions.

"Enough"! Blossom yelled yet again. When the group became silent she spoke once more.

" As I was saying, yes I have two sisters, they're the same age as me. I didn't tell you because it never came up, Princess. And because I knew you've always wanted a sister and I didn't want you to feel bad. No they are not 'another me'. No you may not kiss them ".

After she finished she glanced at her group of friends who wasted no time commenting.

"Blossom I wouldn't be upset, maybe a little jealous. You know I think of you as my sister. Oh idea, your sister can be my sisters too. We can be our own little group." Princess said.

Blossom tried to respond to her friend but was cut off by a complaining Boomer and Butch.

"Oh come on Bloss just one kiss. You know you liked it, let your sisters share in the happiness" Boomer replied.

"Booms right. Don't be jealous babe your still my number one on my to do list. That is until I see these sisters of yours. If yall are identical you all can be number one". Buch added.

Boomer and Butch began to complain to one another. Leaving princess to berate them on how they won't be spoiling her 'new sisters'.

Suddenly Blossom could feel a migraine coming. So she walked back over to the lockers, leaned on one, laced her fingers over her eyes and let out a loud groan. It was then she noticed she wasn't the only one leaning on the lockers.

" What no taunt about there being more Pinky's to hassle" Blossom joked. She was met with silence and at that moment she realized how quiet Brick had been.

He was the only one who didn't shout questions when Mike revealed she had a sibling. He didn't even taunt her when she revealed she had two. Instead he had stayed leaned on his locker with the same puzzled face.

"What" Blossom mumbled through laced fingers. Brick didn't say anything until she straightened up from the locker, pulled her fingers from her face and stared her pretty pink eyes at him.

"Can't believe you're a triplet is all. Thought you would have told us" Brick slowly replied. He motioned to his brother and then continued. "Always pegged you for the only child whose parents put pressure on to do better and stuff. Just surprised is all".

"Not triplets, born different months to different mothers. But yeah I've never been the kid pressured by her parents to do better" Blossom said. She stared at the ground and scoffed at the thought.

Brick stared at her and wondered what she meant. Before he could ask it Jimmy Flaren ran down the halls screaming and crying about the 'scariest shit he had ever seen' .

"Flaren what the fuck is wrong with you" Brick shouted. Immediately the boy ran over." Those Pokey Oaks are scary ass fuck that's what".

"What the fuck are you on about now" Butch asked. Flaren was Butch's usual wimp to pick on. It both peaked his interest and infuriated Butch that someone else instilled this much fear into him.

" Jason and Isaac were in the courtyard trying to talk it up with some Pokey Oak babes. And they spot these cuties, Blonde and Black haired standing next to some ex Pokey Oaks football players".

"Oh no" Blossom groaned. All the boys shot her questioning glances but Blossom ignored them and urged Jimmy to continue.

"Well they start talking to them and touching them and stuff. The blonde was nice, she had this really sweet voice, but I don't really think she got what they were trying to do. The black haired one on the other hand. Man was she scary. She told Jason if he touches her again he'll be sorry. When he did, she flipped him in the fountain and dislocated his fingers. All of his fingers dude. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen".

"Oh great Julie is probably fussing over Jason and won't have it in her to help me with try outs today. I have to change her mind, see ya later" Princess quickly called over her shoulder as she rushed toward the nurses office.

Butch gaped at Jimmy and punched him dead in the chest ," You're scared of a chick"?

"The Blonde seems cute" Boomer said.

" You haven't even seen her" Brick replied.

Jimmy ignored the pain in his chest and eagerly agreed with Boomer "No man she is super cute, like looks like an angel cute. She actually kinda favors you Blossom. They both do, different eyes and hair though".

"Focus jimmy what happen after that" Blossom asked.

"How do you know if more happen" Boomer pondered.

Blossom ignored him and shot Jimmy a glare "Well"?

"Well then Isaac got mad and tried to help Jason. Black haired girl broke his nose, knocked out a tooth and sprained his leg. Then the security came and dude she beat the shit out of them too. Only when the blonde started crying did she stop. She's at the principal's office now most likely going to get expelled".

" Was anyone with her" Blossom asked.

"Yeah the blonde and the two football players. One of them was helping her fight security so he's probably gonna get expelled too. Good riddance. Those Pokey Oaks scumb are far to violent for my taste".

"Great. I'll see you guys later". Blossom said as she swung her bag across her shoulders.

"Why the president doesn't need to be there for a school fight, right Brick" Boomer asked.

"They do if their sisters the one that caused the fight" Brick replied.

Blossom shot him a glare and continued to walk towards the office.

"Oh I am definitely going to get Blossy the black haired, fighter version. Dude can you imagine how she'll be in bed" Butch said. He stuck out his tongue and readied himself to follow Blossom. Unfortunately Brick grabbed his shirt before he could.

"No, the bells going to ring in ten seconds and I'll be damned if you're late to homeroom again. You heard Petterson yesterday one more tardy and your benched".

Butch grumbled annoyed as the bell echoed through the school.

Satisfied Brick let go of his brother and began walking to homeroom with Boomer and Butch in tow.

Butch rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pocket, "Can we at least agree the feisty black haired sister is mine".

Boomer draped his arm around chin in thought and cheekily replied."As long as innocent blondie's mine".

"Dude what is with you and innocence". Butch inquired. He didn't really understand it, he much prefered a girl who knew her way around the sack.

"Its attractive when a girl knows nothing but you". Boomer replied.

"Still you fucked Slutzy Susie yesturday", Butch teased.

Boomer shrugged nonchalant "It's attractive and it's rare".

For the fiftieth time Butch rolled his eyes, " I guess, hey Brick since I'm getting Black haired and Booms dibbed Blondie guess that leaves you the original Blossy".

Brick followed his brother's example and rolled his own eyes "How many times have I told you Pinky is not fuckable Butch".

With a large smirk and a knowing glance Butch cheekily replied , "You keep telling yourself that bro".

 **Okay, New story Chappie One done. This is probably the most dialogue I've ever had, I'm trying not to do to much exposition. I really hope you guys like it and really would love to know what you think. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **I fixed the chapter, I think. For some reason when I upload on here sometimes some of the words get omitted.**

 **Basic TimeLine for any of you confused.**

 **RiverBrooks high was a high end private school. Last year Blossom got accepted to the school through scholarship. She left her public school Pokey Oaks High. A year later Pokey Oaks public school merged with Riverbrooks private school due to poor funding. Basically Riverbrooks is now a public school and has all of the Pokey Oaks students added to it.**


End file.
